En avant les Fangirl !
by Woor Energy
Summary: Voici une suite de drabbles sur une rencontre une Fangirl et une personnalité de Youtube. Certains sont soft, d'autres sont... Plutôt étranges.
1. Titipo - PsychoDarkMind

_Salut les gens, voici une Fanfic assez particulière ! Il s'agit d'une suite de drabbles qui consistera à faire rencontrer nos Fangirl (de ce site) et une personnalité de Youtube, fictive ou non. Si vous n'avez pas bien compris el principe, dites-le moi par MP, j'essayerai de vous expliquer un peu mieux ^^_

_En attendant, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

**1) Titipo/Le Hippie (Minute Papillon).**

"Salut.

-Salut, man.

-Alors comme ça, t'es un hippie ?

-Ouais.

-C'est cool.

-Merci, man."

Pauline soupira et fixa son interlocuteur. Elle rencontrait enfin son idole, et la discussion n'était pas des plus passionnantes ! Mais elle lui adressait la parole, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Puis peut-être qu'en insistant, elle arriverait à discuter de quelque chose d'intéressant avec lui ! Même si, c'était évident, il n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets de débat en commun. L'écologie et la drogue, ce n'était pas son truc.

Le défoncé sourit, amusé par sa grande timidité, et tendit son joint à la jeune fille.

"T'en veux, man ?"

Elle hésita un instant, puis remarquant la mine rassurante du Hippie de Minute Papillon, prit le bédo entre ses doigts.

-Ok. Mais en échange, je veux un câlin."

* * *

**2) Zombie-Snail/Le Patron.**

L'adolescente, marchant dans les rues de Paris (désolée, je sais pas où t'habite...), soupira de contentement en sentant le vent frais venir fouetter son visage. Elle referma sa veste en cuir, remit son écharpe en place et scruta les alentours. Il commençait à faire sombre, et les chemins se vidaient peu à peu de passants. Ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais bordel de merde, c'était un escargot zombie bourré ! C'était Powo, quoi ! Elle en avait vu d'autre.

Arrivée au bar, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et inspecta les lieux. Pas mal, comme endroit. Pas trop moderne, ni trop démodé. C'était chouette.  
Elle s'installa à une table à sa droite, et quitta sa veste ainsi que son écharpe blanche qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Celui avec qui elle avait fixé ce rendez-vous ne devait plus tarder, en théorie.

"Alors gamine, on est en avance ?" Fit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Powo se retourna lentement. Elle vit un homme châtain portant un costard intégralement noire, des lunettes de soleil, et une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres.

"Ouais. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer." Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

**3) AmarillaTheOnlyOne/Le Prof.**

Bon. On se calme. On inspire. On expire. On se détend. Tout va bien. Et surtout, on essaye d'articuler. Il ne fallait pas paraître ridicule. Pas devant lui. Allez, on inspire et expire de nouveau.

"Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?"

Marion ouvrit les yeux, croisant les iris bleus de celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Mademoiselle ? Trop mignon.

"Ou-Oui, enfin, je crois. Peut-êt-tre. Vous êtes b-bien le Prof...? De Salut Les Geeks ?

-Effectivement, c'est bien moi."

La jeune fille aux lunettes perdit son sang-froid. Ni une, ni deux, elle se jeta dans les bras de son interlocuteur avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de le voir ! Elle se doutait qu'il existait au même titre que les autres personnalités de Mathieu Sommet, et dès aujourd'hui, elle en avait la preuve !

"Je suis trop heureuse de vous... De_ te_ rencontrer ! J'peux te tutoyer ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis ?

-Je... Je suppose...

-Cool ! J'ai des tas de questions à te poser ! Tu veux bien ? Tu veux bien ? S'teu plaît, dis oui !"

Le Prof acquiesça en soupirant. Décidément, les Fangirl étaient toutes folles à lier.

* * *

**4) Clara Catsy/Le Geek (coucou toi !)**

"Oh allez, juste un câlin ! T'es trop mignon !

-Mais je te connais pas, moi !

-Moi je te connais, ça compense !"

Pauvre Geek. Quelle idée de se promener seul dans la rue ! Mathieu l'avait mis en garde contre les pédophiles et autres personnes plus que dangereuses, mais jamais il n'avait mentionné les Fangirl. Et pourtant, c'était les pires, les plus incontrôlables !  
Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une fille faisant au moins une tête de plus que lui, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas compliqué. Dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu, elle était devenue hystérique et ne lui avait plus lâché les baskets pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes.

"Bon, je te laisse tranquille seulement si tu me laisses faire quelque chose !

-Je prends peur d'avance, mais... Vas-y."

Avec un sourire malicieux, Clara retira la casquette du Geek, fouilla dans son sac et lui mit une culotte sur la tête. Elle rit aux éclats et s'écria :

"Pantsu !"

(Ne cherchez pas à nous comprendre...)

* * *

**5) PsychoDarkMind/Le Geek.**

Le petit Geek, après s'être enfui suite à la discussion avec la Fangirl tarée, était rentré dans le hall de l'appartement, bien à l'abri. Ou presque.  
Il s'adossa au mur, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Plus jamais il ne sortirait seul ! Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer sa casquette ! Bon. Il en avait d'autre chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il ne lui en restait plus que 21 maintenant !

"Oh ! Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu es le Geek ! Fit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

-Non, pas encore ! Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Le pauvre gamer s'enfuit à l'étage en pleurant, et claqua la porte de son appartement.  
La jeune fille qui l'avait interpellée fut interloquée par le comportement de l'amateur de jeux vidéos. Elle lui avait juste parlé ! Bah, il devait être stressé. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de sa casquette qu'elle avait retrouvée ?

/\/\/\

_Voili voulou ! Bon, comme c'est chiant de devoir demander à chaque fois l'autorisation de telle ou telle personne pour écrire sur l'une d'elle... Dites-moi directement dans les reviews si vous êtes d'accord pour apparaître ^^ Ce sera plus simple pour moi._

_Merci d'avance !_


	2. Nagetive - Jereood29

_Hey ! Voici la seconde suite de drabbles !  
Si vous voulez apparaître dans cette Fanfic, soit je vous demanderai si je pense à vous, ou alors, prévenez-moi dans les reviews. Vous pouvez aussi me prévenir via Twitter, promis, je mords pas ^^_

_Bon, j'arrête de vous prendre le chou avec mes bêtises._

_Enjoy !_

_/\/\/\_

**Nagetive/Mathieu Sommet : Petit coup de stress.**

Il était là. Elle n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour le rejoindre. C'était pas un drame ! Mais manque de bol, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elles étaient comme paralysées.

Elle laissa tomber et s'assit à une table non loin. Putain. Mathieu Sommet, l'homme qu'elle rêvait de voir depuis ses débuts sur la toile était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, et il lui était impossible d'aller le voir ! C'était vraiment énervant d'être aussi timide qu'elle.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux par automatisme, elle les rouvrit pour voir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Quelqu'un de petite taille. De châtain. Avec des yeux bleus.

Oh putain, c'était lui !

"Mademoiselle, j'ai trouvé des clés par terre, près de votre table. Elles sont à vous ?"

Sa seule réponse fut de rougir comme une pivoine, bégayer un vague "merci", lui prendre les clés des mains et de s'enfuir du bar en courant, sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. Bon, peut-être que ça passera mieux un autre jour, du moins si elle le revoyait !

**Camboune30/Le Patron : Tournée nocturne.**

(Ah, c'est dur d'écrire des trucs pas trop dégueulasses avec le Patron, vous savez...)

"DRIIIIIING !"

Camboune sursauta, se redressant dans son lit. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable avant de soupirer. 3 heures du matin. Les gens étaient vraiment des cons. Qui irait bien sonner chez elle cette heure-là ?!  
Elle quitta -à regrets- ses draps douillets, s'habilla à la va vite, alors que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. "Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, deux minutes !"

La jeune fille se dirigea à pas hésitants vers l'entrée, manquant de trébucher sur son chat, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Elle vit un homme en costard noir, une cigarette au bec et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez se tenir dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Cet homme lui disait quelque chose... Mais vu son état semi-comateux, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir.

"Mh, c'pour quoi ?

-Je fais le tour des appartements pour savoir s'il y a une jeune fille qui voudrait bien... Me contenter, disons. Ou un mec, au choix. Ou à la limite, un animal.

-Non mais vous allez pas bien, vous ! Vous réveillez les gens à 3 heures du mat' pour vous trouver une pute personnelle ?! Dégagez de là ou j'appelle les flics !

-C'est comme tu veux, gamine. Si tu changes d'avis..."

L'homme en noir ricana avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme. La jeune fille s'y adossa, légèrement tremblante. Ce mec lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était si frustrant !

Attendez... Un costard sombre ? Une voix rauque ? Une cigarette jamais finie ? Mais oui, bien sûr !

"Attends ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant de chez elle. Je veux pas être ta pute, mais on peut s'arranger pour que je sois ta femme ?!"

**Hizerielle/Nyo : Une fleur, ou une...**

"Tu sais pas dessiner les petites fleurs ?!

-Bah... Non, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

-Mais t'es sérieux ?! Tu peux nous faire, genre des monstres qui font vingt mètres de haut, des soldats, des machines de guerre et tout le reste, mais tu peux pas nous dessiner des petites fleurs ?!

-Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye, on dirait des endives miniatures ! J'y peux rien, moi !"

Hizerielle soupira et fixa Nyo avec lassitude. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'énervait, c'était le manque de motivation dont faisait preuve son ami ! Mais elle allait l'aider ! C'était peut-être futile, voir complètement dénué d'intérêt, mais elle était comme ça, c'est tout.

"Allez, regarde comment je fais, c'est facile. Tu fais un petit rond...

-Rhô, ça va, me parle pas comme si j'étais attardé.

-Calmos. Je disais donc, un petit rond, dit-elle en crayonnant la feuille, et tu fais des pétales autour, de la même taille, de préférence. Vas-y, essaie."

Le dessinateur grogna et se mit à son tour à la tâche. Il effectua rapidement le croquis et le montra à la jeune fille.

"C'est bon, comme ça ?

-Nicolas... Pourquoi t'as fait une bite ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai-" Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et haussa un sourcil. "Oh. Effectivement.

-C'est à cause de Squeezie, hein ? Soupira-t-elle.

-J'crois bien, ouais."

**Ranne-Chan/Bob Lennon : La classe du Pyro-Barbare.**

"Allez, claque des doigts ! Normalement, ça devrait apparaître !

-J'y arrive pas !

-Pourtant t'es rousse...

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Hum... Je sais pas, je pensais que ça pouvait te motiver ?

-T'es con...

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment."

Ranne soupira et fit de nouveau claquer ses doigts. Aucune étincelle. Rien. Pourtant, elle avait déjà réussi ! Bon, certes, ça picotait un peu, mais c'était la classe, de contrôler le feu ! Elle avait vu son ami habillé de rouge manier son élément préféré des centaines de fois, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

"Bon, c'est pas grave, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, on devient pas un Pyro-Barbare aussi classe que moi du jour au lendemain !

-Modestie, quand tu nous tiens... Soupira-t-elle en essayant une dernière fois.

-T'as vu ça... Hé, attends, tu peux recommencer ? J'crois que j'ai vu un truc.

-Sérieux ?

-Non je déconne, c'était juste pour te donner un faux espoir.

-Connard.

-Moi aussi je t'adore, sale rouquine."

Ils se tirèrent la langue comme des gamins avant d'éclater de rire. Ils pouvaient vraiment être cons, parfois.

**Jereood29/TheFantasio974 : Jus de citron vert.**

Jereood termina son verre de jus de citron vert (la fatigue, toussa toussa...) et jeta un coup d'd'œil aux alentours. L'endroit était presque vide, et ça tombait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber, encore une fois, sur un fan inconnu ou sur un journaliste agaçant. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait bien ce bar, personne n'irait l'embêter, comme ça.

"Jereood29 ? C'est bien vous ?"

Peut-être qu'elle avait pensé un peu trop vite, en fin de compte.  
Elle se retourna, et jeta un regard assassin à celui qui l'avait interpellée. Un garçon bien plus vieux qu'elle, avec les cheveux sombres et des lunettes de geek se tenait debout derrière elle. Il ressemblait vachement à ce Youtuber là, Fantasio...

Attendez. C'était lui, en plus. Et merde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-J'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi sur les réseaux sociaux, déclara-t-il en s'installant à l'opposé de la table. Il paraît que tu écris des Fanfictions, c'est vrai ?

-Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle sèchement.

-Pourrais-tu écrire un petit quelque chose sur moi ? Tu as un certain talent, et je serais curieux de voir comment tu t'en sors avec mon... "Personnage", disons. Ça te convient ?

-J'y réfléchirai. Autre chose ?

-Mh... À priori, non. Ah si, t'avais quoi dans ton verre ? Il avait une couleur bizarre.

-Du jus de citron vert.

-Chelou, comme boisson."


	3. The Insane Jane - Shenandoah

**The Insane Jane/Mathieu Sommet : La Super Héroïne en slip rouge.**

Une ombre se faufila dans les rues et frémit en sentant un courant d'air passer sous ses vêtements. Cette ombre, rajustant son bonnet, n'était autre que The Insane Jane, ou Calamity Jane, ou Ninjane, ou encore divers autres sobriquets à partir de son prénom. Faut dire que c'était la classe.  
Elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle, non loin d'un pub très fréquenté, et s'adossa au mur. Et attendit. Attendit. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Attendit encore...

"Hé ! Psst ! Mademoiselle Jane !

-Oui ?"

Elle se tourna vers la source de la voix. Un jeune homme, pas très grand, châtain et emmitouflé dans son écharpe et son manteau se tenait là, et elle reconnut immédiatement quelle personne c'était.

"Mathieu ? Mathieu Sommet ?

-En personne. Je vous cherchait. Venez avec moi.

-Très bien."

Les deux complices marchèrent pendant quelques minutes silencieuses, la tête basse, cachés dans leurs vêtements un peu encombrants. Jane se risqua de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'homme étrangement plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres -bon Dieu ce qu'elle maudissait son connard de 1 mètre 55. Oui, c'était bien Mathieu Sommet, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui... Toujours aussi charismatique, certes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un square abandonné. Il n'en restait plus que des vestiges, mais c'était un bon repère pour les dealers de drogue se voulant le plus discret possible, car le coin n'était jamais surveillé.  
Mathieu fouilla dans son sac à dos et tendit un costume blanc et rouge à Jane, ainsi qu'un bloc-notes et un crayon de papier.

C'était le costume du légendaire Super Crayon.

"Mon travail ne peut plus me permettre d'endosser mon rôle. Prends le relais.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je sais que tu en seras tout à fait capable. Sur ce, à bientôt."

L'homme lui fit un salut de la main et s'éloigna, s'effaçant dans le brouillard.  
Jane eut un sourire au coin des lèvres qui passa de son ami à l'habit de super-héros. Elle allait officiellement devenir Super-Crayon.

**GeekandGamer59/Le Prof : Dis-lui !**

Mia, une jeune fille brune à lunettes (comme 75 % des personnes du fandom, va falloir discuter de ça avec vos papas respectifs, hein) discutait le plus naturellement du monde avec un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Il portait une blouse blanche, avait lui aussi des lunettes qui tenaient à peine sur le bout de son nez, et un nœud papillon noir et blanc complètement de travers. Cet homme était bien sûr le Prof, ex-présentateur de la célèbre Science Infuse. Le jeune homme s'était fait recueillir par l'adolescente suite à son renvoi, et cette dernière l'avait hébergé chez elle- non sans lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un câlin digne de ce nom.

Depuis, ils s'étaient pas mal rapprochés (dans le sens amical du terme, on arrête de s'exciter là), l'un appréciant la présence de l'autre, et vice-versa. Mais GaG était, est et restait une fangirl, aussi n'arrêtait-elle pas de le complimenter à longueur de temps. Mais ils discutaient d'un tout autre sujet aujourd'hui.

"Va falloir que tu le dises à Maître Panda un jour... Soupira la fan de Five Night at Freddy's.

-Je le sais, je le sais... Mais cela m'étonnerait fortement que sa réponse soit positive.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas devin que je sache ! Alors vas-y !

-Mais je-

-Tu comptes l'éviter combien de temps encore ? Mathieu t'invite chez lui de temps en temps, et ce soir aussi, alors profites-en ! Le pauvre Panda, je suis sûre qu'il est triste de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher de toi !"

Le Prof se leva du canapé d'un bond, le poing sur la poitrine.

"Tu as raison ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Je vais tout lui dire ce soir même !" Il fit un câlin à Mia et poursuivit sa phrase. "Merci beaucoup ma grande. J'y vais, passes une bonne soirée, mais ne fais pas de bêtises !

-Comme toujours !"

Le scientifique sourit et s'élança dehors à toute vitesse, prenant tout de même le temps de ferme la porte.  
GaG poussa un soupir satisfait et sourit. Son rêve de Fangirl se réalisait enfin. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Lucie au plus vite pour la mettre au courant.

**LucieBrk/Le Patron : T'as des sentiments ?!**

Le Patron soupira en guise de désespoir en voyant sa casse-pieds -mais adorable- de petite sœur, aussi appelée Lucie, sauter de partout dans la maison. La jeune fille sortait enfin avec Mia, et ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle l'emmerdait avec ses doutes, elle pouvait pas lui foutre la paix un peu ?!

"Oh la pustule, tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter de partout ? Tu vas me filer la gerbe !

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH MAIS C'EST TROP COOL TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE !

-Je sais, je sais, c'est fantastique, mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que de te voir sautiller comme une jeune vierge -ce que tu es encore, je l'espère.

-Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que monsieur se foutait des sentiments ! Désolée d'avoir omis le fait que tu ne pouvais pas aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai !"

À l'entente des paroles de sa petite sœur, le visage du criminel se rembrunit, et il quitta la pièce sans un mot, chose plutôt étrange. d'habitude, il aurait balancé une cinglante réplique à l'adolescente avec un petit sourire narquois, mais sa réaction avait quelque chose de limite effrayant. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle ne le pensait ?  
Se levant du canapé où elle s'était avachie quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son frangin, et entra sans frapper.

"Frérot ?

-Casses-toi morveuse.

-Désolée... Je pensais pas que je pouvais être si blessante envers toi..."

Elle s'assit au bord du lit où se trouvait l'homme en noir et le prit dans ses bras. Etrangement, elle ne se fit pas repousser.

"Pardon... Je me doute que tu es loin d'être insensible. Tu m'en as donné plusieurs fois la preuve...

-...Allez le crapaud, lâche-moi, j'te pardonne, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Ouiiiiii !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et se releva, toujours souriante.

"Dis-moi, ça te conviendrait si je t'emmenais chez ta douce demain ?"

**Saku-Chan06/François Theurel : C'est _mon_ Fossoyeur !  
**

Saku-Chan, un casque sur les oreilles, observait le monde extérieur qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il pleuvait des cordes, et quelques éclairs défiaient les nuages noirs, mais le paysage de campagne était toujours aussi beau selon elle.  
Elle déposa son MP3 qu'elle éteignit et son casque sur sa table de chevet, se laissant tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Elle était seule chez elle pour la journée, mais ne savait pas quoi faire : Elle n'avait pas faim, pas envie de sortir par ce temps, et en plus, l'électricité était coupée à cause de l'orage ! Pas moyen d'accéder à Internet ou même ne serait-ce qu'à la télé !

Et si elle rangeait le garage ? Elle adorait s'occuper de cette pièce de la maison, puis ça lui ferait passer le temps, comme ça ! Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait même s'amuser avec la perceuse ! Son père lui interdisait toujours de l'utiliser.  
Motivée comme jamais, la jeune fille se mit à courir vers la pièce, et ouvrit la porte.

Premier bug neuronal de la journée.

Un homme était là. Dos à elle. Et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
Surtout ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas-

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH MAIS MAIS MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES CHEZ MOI ?!"

L'homme se retourna, la mine surprise, et légèrement agacé de se faire ainsi percer les tympans par une voix aussi aigue.  
Saku-Chan se raidit en voyant le visage de l'inconnu. La peau un peu crasseuse, des vêtements noirs et en lambeaux, des mitaines foncés, des cheveux noirs comme la suie recouvrant son visage pâle... Elle le reconnaissait... Non... Non, ce n'était quand même pas...

"Ne me fais donc pas peur comme ça, voyons. Je viens juste récupérer Pupuce, je ne suis pas un voleur. Je comptais justement partir.

-OH MON DIEU vous êtes François Theurel ?! (J'aurais préféré François Bayrou)

-Bien sûr que c'est moi. Tu me connais ?

-J'adooooooooooore votre émission ! Et je vous adore vous !" S'exclama l'adolescente en se jetant à son cou.

À sa grande surprise, l'étreinte lui fut refusée, non pas par son idole de toujours, mais bel et bien par une Pupuce en colère. François lui caressa le haut du crâne (?) en lui soufflant des mots d'amour.

"Désolée, elle est très jalouse et possessive. Mieux vaut que tu gardes tes preuves d'affection ou même de pure amitié à mon égard. Bon allez, salut !"

Il lui fit un honnête mouvement de tête avant de sortir de chez elle, Pupuce reposant jalousement sur son épaule.  
...Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là ?

**Shenandoah/Le Geek : Terribles fangirls.**

Shenandoah (bordel j'adore ton pseudo, meuf), une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux ondulés, n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Alors qu'elle rentrait tranquillement chez elle après une dure journée de cours, en deux temps trois mouvements, elle s'était retrouvée avec un garçon dans les bras, tout apeuré et au bord des larmes. Ce garçon, doté d'un tee-shirt rouge à l'effigie de Captain America et d'une casquette grise n'était autre que le Geek de Salut Les Geeks.  
Au début, elle avait cru à une blague de l'un de ses amis : Ces derniers savaient pertinemment que la jolie blonde était fan de ce personnage, au même titre que Maître Panda. Mais aucun de ses amis n'était aussi petit et avait de la barbe...

"Heu... Salut ?

-...

-Calme-toi mon grand ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Shenandoah ne put réprimer un petit sourire. C'était marrant de parler à une personne de 26 ans comme si elle en avait 6.

"Elles... Elles me font peur... Toutes... Je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Calme-toi ! De qui tu parles ?

-D-D-Des fangirls... Mon grand frère m'avait prévenu qu'elles étaient très dangereuses..."

L'adolescente se retint de justesse de dire qu'elle en était une et qu'elle l'adorait, ne voulant le terrifier davantage. Il était déjà assez traumatisé comme ça, elle n'allait pas en rajouter.  
Et qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle pouvait l'héberger chez elle quelques jours, avec un peu de chance ?


	4. Déponia - Insane-Kira

_Yo tout l'monde, c'est Woor Energy ! ...Comment ça cette introduction ne m'appartient pas ? C'est ma Fanfic JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX BORDEL DE M-_  
_Bref, voici la quatrième série de drabble d'EALF ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai tellement galéré pour celui d'Azami xD_

_Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez passer dites-le dans les reviews ou envoyez-moi un petit message, promis je mords pas ^^_

_Voilou, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

**Déponia/Le Patron : T'es embauchée, gamine !**

Encore un.

La jeune fille, épanouie, sourit de toutes ses dents et essuya la lame de son couteau sur sa veste noire, créant une tâche encore plus sombre. Elle rangea l'arme dans sa poche, le manche en bois sombre sculpté dépassant un peu.  
Cette adolescente, plus connue sous le sobriquet de Déponia, avait encore usé de ses talents pour dépecer quelqu'un. Ce parfait inconnu, aussi communément appelé connard l'avait insultée et avait même essayé de la frapper. Vengeance, on ne s'attaquait pas à elle sans en subir les conséquences. Jamais.

Alors qu'elle sortit de sa cachette et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, après avoir soigneusement mit le corps à la portée des corbeaux, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener dans une autre ruelle. Elle tenta de ressortir son couteau, prêt à en découdre (sans mauvais jeux de mots), mais une main puissante l'en empêcha. Elle releva donc les yeux, furieusement énervée, et rencontra...  
Des lunettes de soleil (avec quelqu'un en dessous) Une personne plus grande qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas si dur en soi, et qui ressemblait à ce Youtuber, Mathieu Sommet... À la différence qu'il était déguisé en Patron.  
Et si... C'était vraiment lui ?

"Salut gamine."

Plu de doutes à avoir désormais.

"Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

-J'ai entendu parler de tes talents...

-Par qui ?

-Oh, stop les questions, c'est moi le maître ici. Je disais donc que j'ai entendu parler de toi, et je voulais t'embaucher.

-Ca dépend pour quoi."

Le Patron eut un sourire carnassier, ce sourire qui lui allait si bien, et se pencha près de l'oreille de la jeune meurtrière. Il relâcha son emprise sur sa main, confiant.

"En tant que tueuse à gages."

**SunWings/Le Prof (SLG) : La cible.**

Une chauve-souris aux cheveux roux sautait de toits en toits dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ayant une simple veste en cuir pour la protéger du froid (mais non, elle a des vêtements bande de cons !), habituée aux basses températures et à la pénombre, elle regardait à droite, à gauche, avant de redescendre d'une maison en glissant habilement sur une gouttière. Elle se réceptionna avec grâce au sol et se remit à marcher, tapie dans l'ombre.  
Cette jeune fille du nom de Sun Wings cherchait quelqu'un. Mais étourdie comme elle était, elle avait oublié le nom de la rue. Peut-être qu'elle tomberait sur lui par hasa-

Ah, le voila !  
Sun s'approcha lentement de l'homme avec qui elle avait fixé ce fameux rendez-vous, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Le concerné se retourna, étonné.

"C'est bien vous, Professeur ?

-Oui, répondit simplement l'intéressé. Sun, je présume ?

-En personne. Vous aviez besoin de moi ?

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour m'aider."

Le Prof sortit une photo de sa poche. Sur le papier, il y avait une jeune fille blonde avec un chignon, des oreilles de Lainergie, des lunettes et une petite veste blanche en laine. Malgré la photo un peu coupée, on pouvait voir l'orbe bleue qui ornait sa queue (celle de derrière, l'autre elle est réservée), ainsi que des bracelets, une mitaine complètement déchirée et une début de tenue rose et blanche.

"Tiens ? Je la connaît, elle s'appelle Woor Energy.

-Vous avez juste mademoiselle. Cette fangirl est très dangereuse, elle a essayé de nous filmer, moi et Maître Panda pendant que nous... Enfin... Bref, vous avez compris. elle a même tenté de kidnapper mon nœud papillon, mon bien le plus précieux.

-N'a-t-elle donc aucunes limites ?

-Visiblement non. Serait-il possible de m'en débarasser ?

-Je vous garanti qu'elle ne vous causera plus d'ennuis" Déclara Sun avec un sourire un peu inquiétant en lui prenant la photo des mains.

**Myastiriana/Maître Panda : Métier de fangirl.**

Myastiriana était une fois de plus invitée chez les Sommet. "QUOI ?! COMMENT ELLE FAIT CETTE ESPÈCE DE-" me demandez-vous. Mais voyez vous c'est très simple, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Maître Panda, et ce dernier l'amenait de temps en temps chez son créateur, le schizophrène approuvant le présence agréable de la jeune fille. Pour une fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un de calme dans cette maudite baraque, il n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre.

Mya était donc dans la chambre de l'ursidé, l'écoutant chanter avec des étoiles dans les yeux, assise sur la chaise de bureau. elle avait toujours rêvé de l'entendre chanter en vrai lorsqu'il était apparu dans l'émission, et depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son rêve se réalisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez les Sommet !

"Tu chantes trop bien Maître ! S'exclama-t-elle, les mains jointe.

-Ah ah, merci, mais tu me dis ça à chaque fois, tu sais...

-Et je le pense ! Tu as un vrai don pour le chant, comme tous tes frères et Mathieu, d'ailleurs."

Le Panda rosit, touché par les compliments de Mya. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le bord de son lit et tritura l'une des oreilles de son kigurumi par réflexe.

"Dis, c'est vrai que tu sors avec le Prof ? Demanda l'adolescente, un brin amusée.

-Euh... O-Oui... On s'est mis ensemble avant-hier, pourquoi ?

-C'est trooooooop mignon ! Tu savais que plusieurs fangirl vous imaginaient déjà ensemble avant ?

-Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?

-La magie du shipping, mon cher Panda... Dit-elle d'un air rêveur. Viens là, je vais te montrer."

Elle se tourna vers l'ordinateur et ouvrit Internet. Elle tapa "Fanfiction" dans la barre de recherche et se rendit sur le site en question, tandis que Maître Panda se leva et se plaça derrière elle, les mains dans le dos, perplexe. Elle lui fit lire quelques Fanfictions sur lui et le Prof (des soft hein quand même), et lui montra également plusieurs Fanarts.

"Mais quel est l'intérêt de faire ça ?

-C'est notre métier, à nous, les fangirls ! Répliqua Myastiriana. On écrit, on dessine, on discute, on créée, on se rencontre, aussi ! Et c'est vraiment génial !

-Et tu t'y plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! J'y ai rencontré des gens merveilleux grâce à des passions communes ! Et ça c'est grâce à l'émission de Mathieu, mais à celle d'Antoine Daniel aussi, du Joueur du Grenier, de François Theurel, et plein d'autres personnes. Donc grâce à toi, en partie."

L'ursidé chanteur sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Mya. Il était heureux de voir son amie aussi épanouie et parler de ce qu'elle aime avec tant de passion dans la voix. Ca lui faisait plaisir, tout simplement.

Mais vraiment, les fangirls étaient des personnes étranges, parfois. À croire qu'elles prédisaient l'avenir.

**Headphonexazami/Yéyé Liquini : Duo de choc (comme les céréales LOLOLOLOLO- /SBAFF/ Ok.)**

Azami, les mains jointes et un sourire béat sur le visage, observait son idole se donner en spectacle sur scène, idole plus connue sous le nom de Yéyé Liquini. Ce dernier chantait "Je perds mes mots" pour son modeste public, jetant quelques coups d'œil à son amie brune à lunettes. Oui, lui et Azami se connaissaient depuis un petit moment, et la présence de la jeune fille était assez agréable (non mais pas agréable comme ça enfin, il a une copine bordel !). Et d'ailleurs, il avait une idée derrière la tête...

Terminant la chanson, les fans venus voir l'artiste applaudirent avec énergie. Yéyé les remercia, le sourire aux lèvres, et bientôt le public entier réclama une autre chanson.

"Ah ah vous inquiétez pas, c'était prévu. Azami, tu viens ?"

L'adolescente failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Elle ? Venir sur scène ?! Pourquoi faire ?!

"Allez Azami, sois pas timide !

-B-bon, si tu y tiens..."

Le jeune homme lui tendit et la main et la fit monter sur les planches en bois sous les yeux perplexes des spectateurs. Azami se mit à rougir, évitant les regards un peu trop insistants sur elle. Son ami posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de la rassurer.

"Je voulais te faire participer un peu, n'ai pas peur, lui dit au creux de l'oreille pour que personne n'entende. Ca te dit qu'on chante "L'ange Déchu" ?

-Bien sûr..." Répondit-elle timidement.

Yéyé lui sourit gentiment et annonça le programme aux fans qui s'en réjouirent. Il débuta donc la chanson, tandis qu'Azami, pétrifiée à l'idée de se ridiculiser, serrait fort son micro entre ses doigts.  
Lorsque ce fut à elle, elle inspira profondément et entama les paroles. Les fans s'étaient tut, écoutant cette nouvelle voix qui leur était inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Et elle n'était... Pas mauvaise du tout. Elle était même plutôt bonne.

L'artiste la regardait, amusé, puis poursuivi la chanson. Les deux amis se succédèrent les paroles chacun leur tour jusqu'à la fin, Azami clôturant avec le dernier vers. Le public se mit à applaudir, sifflant pour certains. La schizophrène était à la fois flattée et terriblement gênée : Et puis elle s'était incrustée, quand même !  
Elle retrouva ses esprits lorsque Yéyé lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Hé apparemment t'as plu aux gens !

-Ah ah... Ouais, peut-être..."

**Insane-Kira/InThePanda : Petit imprévu.**

"Rhâ mais ferme ta gueule, tu me les brisent !

-D'où tu me parles comme ça ? T'es qu'un panda je te rappelle !

-Dixit le mec qui s'appelle InThePanda, enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien !"

Gydias participait à une énième dispute entre Kira et Victor. Il soupira, lassé, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, les bras croisés. Depuis que cette fille avait rejoint leur "groupe", InThePanda était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude ! Bon, il fallait voir les côtés positifs, maintenant Victor s'acharnait plus sur elle que sur lui. Puis elle avait du répondant, cette gamine, en plus d'être passionnée de cinéma et de bien se débrouiller en terme de meurtres.

Alors que la dispute s'arrêtait miraculeusement, Victor stoppa la voiture dans une rue quasiment vide et descendit du véhicule. La jeune fille l'imita, suivie de Gydias. Le tueur engagea la marche dans une ruelle, et ses deux acolytes le suivi sans poser de questions. Leur quotidien.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans un immeuble abandonné, ce qui inquiétait un peu Kira. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'aventurer dans ce genre de lieux, même accompagnée par deux personnes dont elle avait confiance.  
Tandis qu'elle se mit à grimper les escaliers, Victor lui fit signe d'entrer dans un des appartements et de s'y enfermer, ce qu'elle fit, non sans une mine surprise.

Une fois les ordres exécutés, elle entendit les voix de ses collègues s'élever, de plus en plus forte, signe qu'ils s'engueulaient. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était... Beaucoup plus violent. En témoignait le bruit de la claque que venait de se prendre l'un. Suivi d'un cri de rage. Suivi d'un coup de feu.  
Le Panda se mit à trembler. Qui avait tué qui ? De qui devait-elle se méfier ?

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'encadrement. Avec un certain soulagement, elle vit que c'était InThePanda le meurtrier, le corps ensanglanté de l'ex-policier à ses pieds. L'homme aux cheveux fous se tourna vers elle et soupira.

"Changement de programme, dit-il en se massant sa joue rougie et visiblement endolorie. On va présenter l'émission qu'à deux, finalement."


	5. Mitsuki81 - Kalincka

_Salut, et après 543957569734590 ans d'absence sur cette Fanfic, voici le nouveau recueil d'En Avant Les Fangirls ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :D Et si j'ai oublié des gens qui voulaient passer, ou s'il y en a qui veulent repasser, pas de problème, dites-le dans une review, ou vous pouvez mêem m'envoyer un petit message, que ce soit ici ou sur Twitter, promis, je suis pas méchante. Pas trop._

_(Cette partie ci-dessous concerne une personne en particulier. Si tu n'es pas cette personne, inutile de perdre ton temps à lire ça ^^)_

_Ah oui, et j'ai un petit message à faire passer pour une fangirl- que dis-je, une groupie folle à lier du pseudo de "La pandette". (Je ne parle pas de Ka-Al la Pandette, mais d'une revieweuse anonyme)_

_Suite à tes commentaires quelque peu désobligeants sur deux de mes lemons mettant principalement en scène Maître Panda, je me dois de te rappeler la définition du respect. Non, remarque j'ai pas de dictionnaire sous la main et j'ai la flemme d'expliquer, si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le respect, je comprends un peu mieux le sens de tes reviews à présent._  
_Rappel :_

_Sur la fic "M'aimeras m'aimeras pas ?" : **Je désaprouve cette fic car j'aime maitre panda (amoureusement et donc mathieu) et j'ai pleuré beaucoup.**_

_Déjà, tu ne désaProuves pas une fic. Tu peux ne pas l'avoir aimée, la déconseiller si elle est susceptible de choquer les personnes les plus sensibles -or ici ce n'est qu'un simple lemon, rien de bien choquant à mon sens-, mais tu ne désaProuves pas une fic par respect pour l'auteur (respect ? C'est quoi, ça ? Ca se mange ?). On dirait qu'elle est dangereuse pour la santé quand tu dis ça._  
_Ensuite... Merde, t'es au courant que d'une Maître Panda est un personnage FICTIF, et de deux, que Mathieu doit certainement avoir le double de ton âge, qu'il a une copine et qu'il n'est même pas au courant de ton existence ?_

_Et sur la fic "Semaines de flirt" : **arretez! c'est mon panda et il ne peut pas ****** (c'est baiser, le mot que tu cherchais ?) avec lui même! Laissez mon panda! Il n'apprecie pas trop ça**_

_Bon, je le répète une dernière fois : Calme tes putain d'hormones de gamine de onze ans, Maître Panda est un personnage fictif. F-I-C-T-I-F. Donc tu lâches ce couteau et ce clavier, et tu arrêtes de dire de la merde n'importe où, encore plus sur mes textes._  
_Pour finir (hé oui, les meilleurs choses ont toujours une fin n'est-ce pas ?), si tu tiens tant que ça à fantasmer sur un vidéaste déguisé en panda, vraiment, c'est ton problème. Mais ne pourris pas la section reviews avec des commentaires du même niveau qu'une mioche de onze piges. En faisant cela, tu es irrespectueuse :_

_-Envers mon travail (parce que mine de rien, l'écriture de Fanfictions c'est du boulot)_

_-Envers celui de Mathieu et sa propre personne_

_-Envers sa petite amie_

_Sur ce, au plaisir de ne pas te revoir vers mes fics, sauf si tu as décidé d'agir plus intelligement et de donner des avis plus constructifs que des "MAÎTRE PANDA EST À MOUA FTG ARRÊTE DE LE FAIRE BAISER AVEC D'AUTRES"._

_sur ce, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

**Mitsuki81/Antoine Daniel : Quand je pense à toi... Ah non, c'est pas ça la chanson.**

Mitsuki marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Paris, elle se rendait en direction de l'appartement d'Antoine, son grand frère (dans cette Fanfic vous êtes tous frères et sœurs voila tg). Il lui avait demandé d'aller faire quelques courses dans la supérette non loin pour prendre des bières, des pizzas et autres choses inutiles. Mathieu, François et Alexis Lloyd venaient à la maison pour passer une soirée tranquille. Lui, en revanche, devait terminer de tourner son What The Cut avant ce soir.

La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers menant à l'appartement et ouvrit la porte. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et posa les sacs pleins à craquer de nourriture et de boissons ainsi que son porte feuille sur la table. Elle se rendit compte du calme ambiant qui régnait et trouvait cela étrange. D'habitude, lors d'un tournage de What The Cut, Antoine ne cessait de hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons... Même si en dehors de son émission, il était quelqu'un de relativement calme. Mais là rien, aucuns bruits. Peut-être avait-il terminé et était passé au montage ?

"Cool, j'vais pouvoir aller le voir pour l'embêter !" Rit-elle en montant à l'étage.

Elle s'avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit violemment sa porte en criant "BOUH !", pensant avoir fait peur à son grand frère.

Ah ça oui, elle lui avait fait peur. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

"Frangine, c'est pas vraiment le moment...

-Antoine... J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as ta bite dans un yaourt ?"

**LittleSeaOtter/InThePanda : Accident avantageux.**

Deux ombres. Deux inconnus. Deux amoureux du cinéma.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvé au fond. Nina avait juste tué son Assistant par accident... Enfin, surtout par légitime défense. Mais autant dire que ça n'avait déplu à ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le Tueur écrasa son mégot au sol sous le talon de sa chaussure et sortit de sa voiture pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. La jeune femme, elle, restait à l'intérieur, n'appréciant pas plus que ça le froid régnant dehors. Elle était frileuse, que voulez vous (ouais en fait j'en ai aucune putain d'idée).

Victor fit quelques allés retours, soupirant en sentant des courants d'air s'engouffrer sous se veste grise et dans sa nuque, animant ses cheveux fous. Cela leur donnait l'air d'être encore plus vivants que d'habitude, si cela était possible.

"On dort ici ou on repart ? Demanda Nina en passant sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

-On va rester ici, c'est très bien, y a personne. Comme d'habitude, j'prend le siège avant, tu vas sur la banquette arrière."

La blonde acquiesça et se replaça sur le siège en soupirant de contentement.

Oui, sa vie était vraiment mieux ainsi.

**Elan Du Lac/Le Commissaire : Dangers.**

L'Elan regardait les photos qui étaient sur le bureau, éparpillées. C'était des photos du Tueur. Des dizaines et des dizaines, prises par des témoins, ou même quelques uns de ses collègues. Quand allait-elle mettre la main sur cet enfoiré ?! Enfoiré qui avait tué son frère sans hésiter, en plus !

Le Commissaire entra en trombe dans la salle de où elle se trouvait, récupéra son manteau, son arme de service sans se soucier de sa présence.

"Hé ! Commissaire, que se passe-t-il ?

-Un homme nous a appelé. Le Tueur est là, c'est lui qui nous a demandé de venir. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Vous, vous resterez ici.

-Mais attendez ! C'est sûrement un piège ! N'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux !

-Je n'ai que faire des dangers encourus ! Je dois coincer ce salopard, quitte à y laisser ma vie !"

Sur ces mots, il sourit brièvement à son acolyte et sortit de la pièce. L'Elan soupira et se tint la tête entre les mains, dépitée.

Tout ceci allait très, très mal finir...

**PandaChanYaoi/Maître Panda : Souvenirs.**

Maître Panda avait quitté l'émission dès que Salut Les Geeks avait soufflé ses cinq bougies d'anniversaire. Travailler sur YouTube... Tout ceci ne l'intéressait plus. Il voulait être libre, ne pas dépendre de Mathieu. Celui-ci l'avait très bien compris, et l'avait laissé partir avec un léger pincement au cœur.  
Depuis trois ans, il chantait dans divers bars trois ou quatre fois par semaines. Il s'était trouvé un appartement à Paris, à une petite heure de route de chez Mathieu. son métier n'était pas des plus reposants, mais il faisait ce qu'il aimait, puis c'était assez rentable. Il vivait très bien ainsi.

Nous étions samedi soir. Le Panda avait terminé l'un de ses chansons et, après avoir été acclamé par les gens plus ou moins bourrés, il était descendu sur scène et s'était rendu près du bar, demandant s'il restait du jus de bambou. C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille, habillée elle aussi d'un kigurumi de panda, s'assit à ses côtés.

"Bonsoir, j-j'ai... J'aime beaucoup votre manière de chanter, fit-elle timidement.

-Oh ? Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Hé, ne sois pas timide, tu peux me regarder dans les yeux tu sais.

-Désolé... C'est juste que je vous connaît depuis Internet, Maître Panda...

-Ah, forcément...

-Je peux avoir un câlin ?"

L'ursidé, étonné, rit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Les fans, même si peu le reconnaissait maintenant, étaient toujours adorables.

**Kalincka/Le Moine : Kalincka la Ninja... Ou presque.**

Une jeune fille au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux châtains et ondulés (blblbl) vêtue d'une tunique marron à capuche, était cachée derrière l'angle d'un mur d'une église, attendant patiemment qu'une personne en particulier en sorte. Cette personne n'était autre que le Moine.  
Mais aujourd'hui, alors que tous les croyants sortaient du bâtiment religieux, elle ne le vit pas. Pourtant il y avait si peu de personnes, elle n'avait pas pu le rater ! De plus, il s'en allait toujours en dernier !

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne en grognant, et se retourna avant de percuter quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

"Enfin je te tiens, vermine ! Cracha l'homme en l'empoignant par le col de son vêtement. C'est toi qui m'épie depuis des mois, hein ?!"

Kalincka releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le Moine.

Hm. Ca commençait bien.

"D-D-Désolée ! Je voulais pas passer pour une espionne à vos yeux... Mais... C'est juste que je vous admire beaucoup..."

Le Fanatique, curieux, relâcha doucement la belle et jeune fille. tiens donc ? Quelqu'un se soucierait-il de lui dans l'émission ?  
Sans qu'il n'eut prononcé quoi que ce soit d'autre, la lapine se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre.

Ah, forcément, une fangirl...


End file.
